


Julie's Journal

by WildMoonFiction4Ever



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Julie Molina-centric, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, M/M, Minor Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildMoonFiction4Ever/pseuds/WildMoonFiction4Ever
Summary: Julie is keeping a journal since she met Sunset Curve so these are her thoughts.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Kudos: 6





	Julie's Journal

OMG!

First of Ghost are Real! What the heck, 3 ghostly guys showed up in my mom’s studio. After I play a CD and all we did was scream at each other I was shocked. But after I got the courage to go and speak to them, I found they are a band called Sunset Curve. What I found out next was really sad, the guys died in the 90s from food poisoning. Can you imagine food being the thing that kills you that would suck?

I found out their names are Luke, Alex and Reggie, Luke seemed to be the leader of the group.  
He played the guitar and could sing I found out.

Reggie played bass he was a bit of goofball but in a loving endearing way. Alex was the drummer polite, humble and very nice oh did I mention they are all cute.

How am I supposed to control myself around 3 cute ghosts OMG? Anyway, later that night I found out people can still hear them play music. That’s is so weird, shouldn’t ghosts have rules? Because I starting to think there’s not any. 

They seem like nice ghost boys but I feel bad they must have so many questions.  
I’m getting sleeping hoping for good dreams tonight I will let you know with another ghost update soon they are staying here now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All 
> 
> I thought would be cool to write a journal idea for Julie to see her thoughts.  
> Thank you all for reading hoping you like it let me know.
> 
> More chapters coming soon kudos/ comments
> 
> I was going to have pictures, but I do not know how to add them so if you do let me know.


End file.
